


Do It For Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Omorashi, Oneshot, Pee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Watersports, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 28: OmorashiKeith is full to the brink, Shiro wants to change that.





	Do It For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok small disclaimer. I’m not into this kink myself, but I hope I write it right. It was actually really nice to write this, as a sort of challenge. I hope you enjoyed it.

“Ah, Shiro…”

Keith moaned the name of his lover as he felt Shiro’s fingers carefully run on the inside of his thighs. The touch was ticklish, and had a small amount of pleasure in it. He grit his teeth, doing everything he could to hold himself. His dick was hard, and the pressure as it rubbed against his pants just made it harder, he felt like he was going to explode any second, yet didn’t want to let it out. A small wet spot could be seen however, proof of some leaking, and the sight turned Shiro on more than he could describe. Keith was so hot as he was sitting here, looking so horny yet helpless, just before he would piss himself. He knew the pressure on his bladder was intense, so Shiro just gave Keith a smirk before using one of his hands to lightly press below his belly button, in the right place. Shiro saw how the wet spot grew larger, only by a little, but he knew it would be more.

“Ah… Shiro… fuck.”

He smiled.

“You look so damn sexy like this. You turn me on, I want to see you ruin those pants and piss yourself in front of me. You’re my little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes Shiro… I’ll do anything for you. You make me feel so good.”

“Well, you’re the one being good here. Nice and obedient, and full to the brink. You’re gonna piss, and I’m so fucking ready. That spot on your pants is such a turn on.”

Shiro placed a kiss on Keith’s neck, licking it, while simultaneously using his hand to press onto Keith bladder, pleasure hitting him, both the feeling of holding himself, and the pleasure. He had to let go, now. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Shiro, I'm gonna.”

“Do it, piss for me.”

And finally, Keith let go. He felt the warm liquid against his clothes, saw the stain grow bigger and bigger for every second, until every single drop was out, leaving Keith sitting there in his soaked, hot pants, relieved with an empty bladder, and still extremely turned on as before.

“Damn Keith, that was so damn sexy.”


End file.
